Genesect and the Legend Awakened (manga)
Genesect and the Legend Awakened (Japanese: 神速のゲノセクト ミュウツー覚醒 ' ''ExtremeSpeed Genesect: Mewtwo Awakens) is the adaption of the of the same name. It is adapted by 井上桃太 Momota Inoue. Publications |company=Daewon Kids|date=February 15, 2014|ISBN=9788968229589}} |} Differences between the anime and the manga * In the English version of this manga, the Panna Lotuses are referred to as "Ortus" and Absentia Natural Park is known as '''Alssace Nature Park. * Most of 's form changes are left out of the manga version. In the movie, Mewtwo's first form change is close to the beginning of the film, while in the manga, the first transformation doesn't occur until Mewtwo has already faced the Red for the first time in New Tork City. * Due to the aformentioned reason, a couple of scenes involving Mewtwo's transformation are changed in the manga version: ** The scene where Mewtwo is seen flying with some Pokémon is also mostly left out. This leads to Mewtwo hearing the Douse Drive Genesect's voice while flying with its friends, instead of when falling from the edge of space. This also affects the climax of the story slightly, making the scene where Mewtwo takes the Red Genesect to the edge of space with itself complete standalone, with no references to the earlier parts of the story. ** Mewtwo saves Ash and in its normal form, instead of its Mega form. * In the movie, Mewtwo rescues the Genesect Army (save the Red Genesect) from an avalanche, and reads the Douse Drive Genesect's mind, revealing their past and origins in flashbacks. In the manga, no avalanche occurs, and Mewtwo just finds the Genesect wondering what happened to their past home. While Mewtwo still reads the Genesect's mind, the flashbacks aren't shown right away, as the Red Genesect forces its companions to drive Mewtwo away. Instead, they are shown briefly when Mewtwo later tells the Genesect's story to Ash, , and . * No kind of reference of Team Plasma's involvement in Genesect's creation is made in the manga version's flashbacks. The fact is mentioned only once at the character introduction page at the beginning of the manga album. * In the manga, when first seeing the Douse Drive Genesect, Pikachu gets scared and jumps onto Ash's face in fear, catching Ash's attention. In the movie, Pikachu instead approaches it with slight curiosity, causing Ash to follow it. * In the movie, Pikachu stays on the shore when the Douse Drive Genesect takes flight with Ash in its back, and is only picked up a moment later when Ash flies near him. In the manga version, Pikachu stays on Ash's shoulder the whole time. * The scene where Ash first talks with the Douse Drive Genesect is slightly shortened in the manga, leaving out the part where Ash tries to explain the Paleozoic Pokémon what "being lost" means. * When Ash has Pikachu block Red Genesect's with , Pikachu manages to stop the attack. In the movie, the Red Genesect and Shock Drive Genesect soon join in another attack, attacking Pikachu together, quickly overpowering it. In the manga, while Pikachu is blocking Red Genesect's attack, Shock Drive Genesect then strikes Pikachu from another angle. * 's role is reduced in the manga. In the movie, they overhear Mewtwo's explanation of the Genesect, head for the Pokémon Hills, try and fail to catch the Genesect, get blasted off by a group of , and are later seen floating in a pond. In the manga, only the scenes of them planning capture and the failed capture scene are shortly shown. * In the movie, a bazooka is used by James, who drops it when the Red Genesect spots the trio, making it a minor element of suspense later in the film. In the manga, the bazooka is held by , and it is not seen after Team Rocket is driven away. * The flashbacks of Mewtwo's past give no clear reason why it escaped from its creators in the manga version, while in the movie, Mewtwo was shown being put through a painful experiment, which caused it to destroy the laboratory and leave. * During the first battle between Mewtwo and the Red Genesect, Mewtwo is shown being slammed into a building by Genesect's . In the movie, it counters the hit with , while in the manga, Mewtwo stays stuck on the wall for a moment before heading back to Pokémon Hills to stop the Genesect from hurting the Pokémon. * In the movie, there are two scenes of the Genesect Army uniting into a single strike, one of which almost hits Ash (who is trying to stop the fighting) but is blocked by the Douse Drive Genesect, and another one, this time directed at the wild Pokémon, which is by Mewtwo. In the manga, these scenes are combined, making Mewtwo the one blocking the Techno Blasts that almost hit Ash. ** Also, due to Mewtwo's first form change in the manga occurring only a moment after this, it was in its normal form while blocking the blasts, unlike in the movie. * Unlike in the film, the battle between Mega Mewtwo Y and the Red Genesect is seen from the eyes of Genesect for a short while, as it realizes that Mewtwo is able to outspeed it, even when using Extreme Speed. * Mega Mewtwo Y is referred to as Mewtwo's "Awakened Form" (a term commonly used of it before the revelation of Mega Evolution) in the manga. In the movie, the form wasn't named. * In the movie, uses to fight the fire, while in the manga, it uses . * Mewtwo and Red Genesect's battle has a slightly different ending in the manga than in the film. Originally Mewtwo, distracted by the fire-fighting Pokémon below, was hit by Red Genesect's , but was saved by Ash and his friends, who held the Genetic Pokémon up enough long for it to recover and change its form. After this, both Mewtwo and Genesect landed and fired an and a Signal Beam at each other, causing an explosion. This is followed by Ash running in between them, telling the two to stop the fighting. In the manga, Genesect just strikes Mewtwo at a high speed, causing it to revert to its regular form and land down, without the need for Ash's help. Also, Mewtwo and Genesect never get a chance to fire their attacks, as Ash rushes in between them before they can do it. * In the manga, when Red Genesect realizes that everyone is its friend while out in space, it briefly visualizes a number of older characters, including , , , , , , Mimey, and . None of these cameos are present in the movie. * In the movie, Mewtwo and Red Genesect's fall from space is more followed by the eyes of others, trying to find a way to prevent them from crashing into the Earth. At first, the rest of the Genesect, Ash's Charizard, and Iris's Dragonite try to slow them down, but fail. Finally, Ash comes up with an idea of several and type Pokémon creating a cushion of water to soften their landing. In the manga, almost the entire sequence is seen from the eyes of Mewtwo and Red Genesect, the former trying to tell the latter to save itself before the crash. Also the part where the other Genesect, Charizard, and Dragonite try to slow them down is left out of the manga version. * Unlike in the movie, the two Pokémon are conscious at least a part of their fall in the manga, and are able to move on their own as soon as they had landed, with no need for picking them up from the water. Related articles * Genesect and the Legend Awakened Category:Manga Category:Movie manga adaptations it:Genesect and the Legend Awakened (manga) zh:神速的盖诺赛克特 超梦觉醒（漫画）